The morning after the night before
by Aleia15
Summary: Follows Unexpected. Waking up with someone new is always interesting. PhoenixMiles


**The morning after the night before**

Phoenix Wright surfaced slowly from the deep sleep of the drunk and exhausted feeling strangely happy and sated. He wasn't sure what he had done the night before, but if it left him that feeling in the morning, he was going to try to do it every single night from now on.

His eyes still closed, he squirmed in the bed trying to get closer to the source of heat he was feeling, his mind still not clear enough to tell him what it was. It took him a few minutes to realize his personal furnace was another body, and Phoenix just smiled and snuggled even closer. So he got lucky the night before.

Sooner or later he was going to need to open his eyes and check who she was, and hope he still remembered her name when he was fully awake.

He pressed his lips against the first bit of skin he could find, feeling playful; and then he opened his eyes shocked. He did a double take. A flat chest. A man's. Phoenix closed his eyes and sighed. A man. No, that was not possible. There was only one man Phoenix would take willingly to his bed, and there was no chance in hell he was the one sharing his bed.

Only he remembered going for a drink with… Phoenix opened his eyes again and looked at the other man's face, his face almost splitting in half in a happy grin.

Yes, there was only one man he would take to his bed, and apparently he had done exactly that.

"Well, well, well," he muttered to himself, staring at the sleeping figure of Miles Edgeworth, suddenly feeling wide awake. That was something totally unexpected.

He looked at him, knowing he wasn't going to have lots of chances of seeing that side of the other man. Miles was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but the way he was seeing him now made something warm stir inside Phoenix. His always perfectly done grey hair was mused and looked like a halo on top of the white pillow, his face was relaxed and the frown lines he was beginning to show where nowhere in sight. Eyes closed, with long, dark eyelashes resting lightly against his pale skin, and his full lips were curved in a contented smile.

Phoenix could stare at him forever.

He looked down, following the elegant curve of the neck, then his chest with that unmarred pale skin and those well defined muscles, two pink nipples showing starkly and calling to him. Phoenix felt his mouth go dry.

Miles wouldn't mind, would he? They had done everything that could be done the night before, so he surely wouldn't object to a bit of play in the morning.

Phoenix leaned forward, his mouth directed to one of the pink nubs, and then he retreated, considering. Well, he wasn't sure how Miles would take his advances. If he remembered perfectly the night before had been alcohol involved and they hadn't talked about it at all. Phoenix sighed, remembering everything. He had done it with Miles out of curiosity.

Now, how could he get out of that one? It had looked like a good idea at the time, Miles liked men and he was inexperienced, offering him the chance to find out was a perfect excuse to seduce him. So now, how to explain he wanted to keep experimenting with him? He wasn't sure his arguments would hold in daylight.

Sighing, Phoenix looked at Edgeworth. He liked someone; he had admitted it the night before. Who could that be? Well, it was of no matter now, that man wasn't there, Phoenix was.

Making up his mind, Phoenix resumed what he really wanted to do, his lips closing gently over the pink flesh, his tongue laving it and enjoying the salty taste. Miles stirred a bit, his mouth parting to exhale a breath that sounded like a moan.

Phoenix smiled against his chest, moving slowly to give the same treatment to the other nipple, trying not to wake up the other man. At least, not yet. Under him Miles arched, his eyes still closed and his skin slightly flushed.

For the next minutes Phoenix explored the other man's chest with hands and mouth, his tongue trying to see if there were different flavours of Miles, his fingers finding out textures and little crevices in that defined torso, his lips kissing a path from throat to navel, stopping there for a minute to dip his tongue. Miles moaned.

"Interesting," Phoenix whispered, repeating the action and getting the same reaction.

Looking up to see if Miles was still asleep, Phoenix moved even lower uncovering the rest of his body. He looked his fill first, committing the little details to memory: the little trail of fine hairs going from navel to groin, so fair he could barely see them, the soft curls nesting Miles' relaxed cock, the milky skin of the thighs and the shapely legs.

Yes, beautiful.

Smiling mischievously he stared at the cock, feeling an alien desire taking shape on his mind. Why not, he told himself, and he bent down and gave it a long lick. A long moan told him Miles felt it, and he saw up close the effect he had. He continued licking the firming flesh, and finally he took the tip in his mouth.

The taste was strange and the bulk of it felt weird, but he didn't let that stop him. Under him, Miles trashed and groaned, and Phoenix had to be really careful not to bite. He had never thought giving a blowjob would be so difficult, and for the first time he understood why women complained about it. It was a really tough job, keeping the suction and pressure at the right amount, avoiding using too much teeth and trying not to choke.

He must have been doing something right, though, because Miles was trembling under him and his breath was coming in short pants. Surprised he realized Miles was still asleep.

He must be having a hell of a wet dream, Phoenix thought amused.

The sight of Miles like that was also having an effect in Phoenix, his cock filling rapidly thanks to the moans and groans and the pink flush in Miles' skin. He was going to have to wake him up if he wanted to continue.

But first, Phoenix grabbed the small jar of lubricant he had used the night before from the nightstand and coated his fingers, thinking he wasn't going to go all the way, he just wanted to touch that place that made Miles curse while he continued pleasuring him.

He took him in his mouth again, going as deep as he dared and then started to move his hand down, looking for that tiny opening. As soon as he touched it the body under him went stiff.

"You touch that, Wright, and I'll have you neutered," Miles' voice was rough and deep, but he was unmistakably awake. "Better yet, I'll do it myself."

Phoenix was off him in an instant, blushing deep red. "Miles, since when--" since when had he been awake? Phoenix looked at him, glaring from the bed completely naked, his arousal still painfully obvious.

"Since about the time you started playing with my navel," Miles said, his voice trying to be cold but sounding only breathless to Phoenix.

He realized then, if Miles had not said anything before it must have meant he had no objections to what he was doing. Feeling more confident, Phoenix approached him again, this time with all the intention to kiss him.

Miles turned his head avoiding his lips, and Phoenix felt cold dread settling in his stomach.

"No Wright, I've seen where that mouth was a minute ago," Miles said primly, and Phoenix blushed. Right, no kisses then.

Nothing stopped him from kissing his neck, though, and Phoenix put his mouth to work there, retracing his steps from before. Neck, torso, nipples, abs and finally back to the navel--Miles was panting heavily by the time Phoenix was ready to resume his interrupted blowjob.

He licked the tip of Miles cock, enjoying the noises the other man couldn't hold back; looking up he realized it was even more exciting with Miles wide awake and staring at him, his eyes staring fixedly at Phoenix, a heat on them like he had never seen before. Sucking it into his mouth, Phoenix kept his eyes on Miles' face, committing all the small details to memory--the way he kept biting his lower lip, the raspy breaths and moans, the flushed skin and lusty stare.

Feeling daring, Phoenix released it after a few seconds and continued down, spreading the pale thighs with his hands until he could see the exposed opening.

"Wright, what are you--" Miles trailed off with a groan when Phoenix touched it with his tongue, surprised at not feeling disgusted by it. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to do, and he wasn't sure if it was hygienic, but the surprised shout Miles emitted when he pressed a bit inside was more than worth it.

"Wright," Miles half moaned half shouted, grabbing his hair and pulling.

Phoenix ignored it, continuing with what he was doing. For the next minutes he took pleasure in reducing Miles to a panting mess, his tongue alternating between small thrust and long wet licks, coating the area with saliva and pushing past the ring of muscles, relaxing it a bit more after every thrust.

Finally unable to stand it anymore, Phoenix grabbed the lubricant and scooped a bit on his fingers. The first one met no resistance, Miles' too far gone to realize what was happening. Encouraged by that, Phoenix moved his finger, looking for that place he knew would give Miles pleasure. He knew he had found it when Miles started shaking, his voice hoarse.

"Wright, no," he whimpered, though Phoenix could detect no pain in his voice, "last night--"

Phoenix remembered the night before, his lack of experience with men and his eagerness had been a bad combination, but this time he knew better.

"Trust me, Miles," he said, surprised at how breathless his voice sounded.

"It hurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, withdrawing his finger to get more lubricant and pushing this time with two fingers, "but I promise this time won't hurt."

He took care of keeping his promise, working slowly in spite of his own painful arousal; if he wanted things to work he mustn't hurt Miles again. By the time he was able to get three fingers, Miles had stopped complaining or even making any noise. His face was completely red and he was panting heavily, his cock red and glistening. Both of them were approaching their limits.

"Miles, I can't hold out anymore," he whispered, withdrawing his fingers and coating himself with the rest of the cream.

There was a bit of resistance when he finally pushed inside Miles, and he could feel him tensing.

"Miles, relax, I'll go slowly," he said, not sure if his words would get to the other man.

It seemed they did, since Miles relaxed against the mattress, tilting his arse up to give him better access. Phoenix pushed on, feeling the heat and pressure surrounding him, the feeling almost too much to bear.

He wasn't going to last long.

He stood still for an instant once he was fully inside, giving Miles the time to adjust. Remembering to keep his mouth to himself, Phoenix bent to the other man and pressed their foreheads together before he began thrusting. Miles encircled his back with his arms, pressing their bodies even closer, and Phoenix lost all sense of time while he thrust inside that welcoming body.

"Miles, oh, god, Miles--"

Never before had it felt this intense, not with a woman, and he didn't think would it feel like this with any other man. Phoenix knew he was babbling, and he could hear Miles muttering incoherently, it was too much.

"Phoenix, I'm--" Miles exhaled before his body went rigid and his face frozen in pleasure. The pressure around his cock increased, and Phoenix realized he was lost.

Just a couple of thrust more and Phoenix was coming as well, his climax so blinding he feared he would lose consciousness.

When he finally withdrew both of them were bathed in sweat and panting as if they had been running for hours. Exhausted, Phoenix slumped next to Miles on the bed, too tired to even keep his eyes open.

"Miles," he said when he caught his breath, knowing it was now or never, "I know there is someone you like--"

"Not now, Wright," Miles interrupted him tensing again, and Phoenix felt tempted to let it slide. But he knew the other man, if he gave him the chance to think about it, he would balk.

"No, listen to me," he insisted, and Miles turned to him, a wary look in his eyes, "I know you like someone else, and that maybe I'm not your ideal for a man, but I think we work well together and that there are too many things we can explore together."

"You are an idiot, Wright," Miles muttered under his breath, but Phoenix heard him.

"I might be an idiot, but I don't want this to be just one night stand," he said, feeling exposed and vulnerable under Miles' stare. Miles seemed to consider his next words for a long time, and Phoenix waited nervously for his answer.

"You really are an idiot, Wright," Miles said, and then his lips curved in a slight smile. "I don't do one night stands, Wright, and you would be the last person I would choose for one."

Phoenix stared at him, uncomprehending, and then realization dawned. "Oh," he smiled, "oh."

"Now let me rest, we'll talk about it later."

Feeling really happy, Phoenix leaned to him to kiss him, only to be stopped by a hand against his mouth.

"Not a chance until you brush your teeth," Miles said, and then he yawned, "now let me rest and this time try not to wake me up."

Phoenix looked at him while Miles closed his eyes and curled up to sleep, feeling his own eyes closing.

He would have never guessed his childhood infatuation with Miles would lead them where they were now, but he had never felt so happy in his life. Trying to keep his mushy thought to himself, Phoenix fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Fin


End file.
